


this fic may or may not contain makaracest

by 404pagenotfound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Incest, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, minor edging, trans Kurloz Makara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404pagenotfound/pseuds/404pagenotfound
Summary: “You deserve to just relax.” He tells him. His hands find their place on his brother’s waist, slipping up under his baggy shirt. “It’s your day off. Just enjoy yourself.” Kurloz’s dark eyes search Gamzee’s face for a moment, looking a little hesitant. Maybe a little irritated from being pulled from his task. But he never says no to him.





	this fic may or may not contain makaracest

Gamzee always started it.

He doesn’t know why, because Kurloz is into it, but he never jumps Gamzee’s bones. He was a quiet motherfucker, kinda submissive. It was hot, and Gamzee would never complain about that. But it would be nice for Kurloz to crawl into his lap on his own, moan and grind down on him all sweet like he does when he’s all fuckin’ riled up, the only time he begs for anything.

Doesn’t mean he will though.

No, Kurloz is a busy motherfucker. Has a lot on his plate. Picks up the house and cooks and works and all that. Gamzee has to pull him back, make him remember how to relax.

Now is a good example.

It’s his day off, and he’s already up and about at nine in the morning. Gamzee can hear him picking up the house, music playing faintly. He’s always very aware of Gamzee, and is obviously being quiet for his sake, believing him to be asleep. Gamzee turns over in bed, staring at his open door for a moment. He’d woken when Kurloz did, when he’d pulled out of Gamzee’s hold and disappeared into his own room. He’d tried to go back to sleep, but his brother’s absence pulled at him. Kurloz should get to sleep in too, it wasn’t fair. Kurloz should relax. He should go make Kurloz relax.

Now that sounded like a good start to a Saturday.

He’s quiet as he walks down the stairs and into the living room, watching Kurloz pick up their mess from last night. His music is louder here, but still soft. Gamzee doesn’t want to startle him too bad, so he picks up his phone and pauses the music to draw his attention.

Kurloz looks up, confused, and smiles when he sees Gamzee.

_ “Did I wake you?” _ He asks, and it’s only because Gamzee knows him better than any motherfucker that he can tell Kurloz is emoting at all, his concern showing through.

“Done been up since y’left me all on my own.” Kurloz sets down the cups he’d collected onto the coffee table.

_ “I’m sorry.” _ And he genuinely is. Gamzee shakes his head.

“Worried about you, ‘Loz.” He tells him, coming in close. Kurloz used to be the taller one, but Gamzee now stood over him, a good four inches or so. Made him feel some type of way, he had to admit.

_ “Worried about me?”  _ He asks. He looks confused, though this sort of thing had come up before, working himself to death.

“Yeah bro. Always so fuckin’ busy, ain’t no time to just relax.” Kurloz presses his lips together.

_ “I’m fine, Gamzee. Don’t worry about me.” _

“You deserve to just relax.” He tells him. His hands find their place on his brother’s waist, slipping up under his baggy shirt. “It’s your day off. Just enjoy yourself.” Kurloz’s dark eyes search Gamzee’s face for a moment, looking a little hesitant. Maybe a little irritated from being pulled from his task. But he never says no to him.

_ “And what, exactly, do you have in mind?” _ He signs, and Gamzee grins, dipping down to kiss him gently. Kurloz sighs softly into the kiss, and their bodies fit together like they were made for each other. Gamzee buries a hand in his hair, dragging him in closer, kissing him deeper.

Kurloz is the one that pulls away a little, and it’s these moments that Gamzee hates that he has to sign to speak, when he has to pull away, put a pause on what they were doing. But his brother is way too fuckin’ pretty to stay mad at.

_ “Upstairs?” _

“Why not here? Nobody’s gonna walk in on us.” Kurloz’s eyes flit to the front door, and back to Gamzee. He doesn’t say half the things in his head, always keepin’ to himself. Gamzee wants to break that habit, but it needs time. They got time.

_ “The couch isn’t great on my back.” _

“We got other ways.” Kurloz tilts his head, smiling just a little.

_ “Not too often it happens you want me to top you.”  _ Kurloz signs. It makes him pause, because it is rare, what with their personalities, but the idea of Kurloz riding him is a nice one.

“It’s a pretty picture though, brother.”

Kurloz walks him back, until they’re sitting on the couch. Kurloz is all pretty in his lap, looking so smug.

“Wanna mark you up, Lozzie…” Gamzee mumbles to him, and Kurloz hesitates for only a moment before taking off his shirt in one motion, leaving him in just his binder and sweatpants. “Can’t I see all of you?” He whines at him, and Kurloz rolls his eyes, but eases his way out of his binder. He’s always a sight, makes him go fucking crazy with how pretty he is. Not a second passes between him setting his binder on the floor and Gamzee getting his hands on him. He gasps softly at the shock, muscles jumping under his hands, but Gamzee just lays kisses on his soft skin, over the long column of his throat. His kisses turn into sharp little bites and big, dark marks as soon as he gets below the collar. It makes his brother squirm and moan softly in encouragement.

“So fuckin’ pretty like this, ‘Loz.” Gamzee tells him, nipping gently at his jawline before kissing him, swallowing his soft noises. His moans are quiet as usual as Gamzee nips his lower lip, playing with his breasts. It’s easy to get him going, really, he’s sensitive and that’s cute as fuck. His brother acting all hard and unknowable and being so easy. He liked to think that it was just for him, that he was special, though he’d never had the nerve to ask. 

Gamzee was getting maybe a little impatient, and he grinds up against Kurloz, making him gasp. He grinds down back, hand grabbing the back of the couch for support. He buries his face in the crook of Gamzee’s neck as he must hit a good spot, muffling his soft moan. “You want it like this?” Gamzee asks, and feels Kurloz shake his head. “I forgot a condom…”

“You can pull out.” Kurloz’s voice is barely discernible, how quiet he naturally is, and how muffled he’s made it.

“Shit. Lemme get at you, brother.” He moans, and Kurloz pulls away, a regretful necessity. But then he’s on his knees, pulling Gamzee’s boxers off, stroking his length slowly. His lips are quirked up in an entirely too smug smile before he presses his lips to the tip of his dick, taking his length fully. Gamzee’s hand buries in Kurloz’s hair as he blows him, his tongue piercing providing an interesting point of pressure. He rolls his hips up into his mouth with a loud moan, and Kurloz gags a little, throat twitching around the intrusion. He gives him a look and holds his hips down, going slow and teasing him. It’s nice, but frustrating. He tightens his grip on Kurloz’s hair, trying to get him to cooperate with what he wants, but he just takes him down all the way again, swallowing around him.

“Shit. Shit!” Gamzee’s head tips back as Kurloz doesn’t let up, torturing him with his soft little mouth. His fucking mouth, fuck he loved it. He wanted to just thrust up and fuck his throat, but Kurloz wasn’t being too nice about what he wanted right now. Gamzee’s cock twitches with arousal and Kurloz hums, apparently satisfied. He whines softly at him, making him meet his eyes, and he looks hot as hell, gagging on his cock. Kurloz holds his gaze as he works him over slowly, happy with the torturous pace he’s set. Gamzee can feel his orgasm building, and he gasps as Kurloz swallows around him again, deep in his throat. “Kurloz, shit, I’m fucking close!”

And then he pulls off completely. Gamzee gives a pathetic growl of frustration, closing his eyes and resisting the urge to take back over and just slide into his brother’s tight, wet heat.

“Fuck you.” He gasps, meeting his eyes again, trembling a little with arousal, and Kurloz still looks entirely too smug. “You’re motherfuckin’ killin’ me, bro.” He whines, impatient. Kurloz decides to take pity on him, climbing up into his lap and kissing him gently. Gamzee tangles his hand in the curls at the nape of his brother’s neck, tugging and making him moan all soft and low for him. Gamzee barely pulls away to speak, panting against his lips.

“You’re so fuckin’ annoying sometimes, y’know that?” He mumbles, and Kurloz laughs softly.

“You liked it…” He whispers back, moving back in to kiss him briefly.

“I like anything as long as it’s with you.” Kurloz laughs again, and he raises up to his knees, tugging his sweatpants down as smoothly as he can from his position. Gamzee’s eager to help him, and when they’re off he throws them off the couch, uncaring where they go so long as they’re motherfucking gone. Kurloz lines himself up, and Gamzee grips his hips, supporting him. It’s like heaven when Kurloz sinks down on his cock slowly, and Gamzee barely restrains himself from thrusting up into him.   
  
It feels like an age until Kurloz takes him completely, and he’s happy to enjoy the feeling of being in him without any barrier. It’s not ideal for Kurloz, but it feels so much more intimate to Gamzee. Kurloz is a little shaky, and Gamzee pushes his curls out of his face, grinding up against him so he can watch his mouth part in a little moan, shivering a little.

“Pretty ass motherfucker.” He tells him, delighted with how vulnerable he looks, and he blushes and rolls his eyes at the compliment. “You fucking are.” Kurloz hesitates, and his throat works for a moment like he’s trying to speak.

_ “Whatever.” _ He ends up signing, one handed and sloppy. Gamzee huffs out a laugh.

“Can you  _ please _ fucking move already?” He asks, and Kurloz grins, bracing himself on Gamzee’s shoulders as he positions himself a little better. He finally starts moving, fucking himself on Gamzee’s cock and looking so fucking good. Gamzee moans, and one of Kurloz’s hands makes it into his hair, pulling him in to kiss him as he rides him hard and fast. He’s tight and hot and perfect, and Gamzee’s been edged enough that he already feels close again. “God damn, you feel fucking perfect.” He moans, and Kurloz huffs a laugh again. “You gotta … shit, ‘Loz, slow down, I’m-”   
“Faster?” He asks, voice loud only because he’s speaking right into his ear.

“I’m gonna fucking-” He gasps as Kurloz’s hips work a little faster. “Holy shit…” He moans, his orgasm building quickly. “I’m so close, I’m so fucking close!” He’s upset that Kurloz has to pull off, sitting on his lap and finishing him with his hand. He cums with a loud gasp, landing on Kurloz’s thighs and stomach. He seems more amused than anything over that, though.   
  
He comes down slowly, breathing hard, and kisses Kurloz gently.

“Let me help you.” He mumbles, and Kurloz kisses him back. “Let me. Wanna eat you out, you didn’t get to finish.” He pulls away, and Gamzee moves so he can push him back against the couch, curls spilling out around his head like a halo. He really is the prettiest motherfucker Gamzee’d seen, even if he’s pissy about accepting that. Gamzee parts his thighs, laying little kisses on his thighs. Kurloz is trembling, just a little, got himself worked up teasing Gamzee apparently. He was almost dripping, still, and he gives him the mercy Kurloz wouldn’t give him, burying his face between his legs. He licks over his clit before sucking on it, making him shudder and moan. It’s a pity that at this angle he can’t see his face, but his noise is reward enough. Gamzee could do this for hours, fucking Kurloz on his tongue and sucking on his clit, if Kurloz would let him. He wanted to spoil him sometimes, but he always got so motherfuckin’ uptight. He’d take this though, feeling and hearing Kurloz come undone slowly under him, hips trying to press down against him and get more pleasure, gasping and moaning and fucking whimpering, shit, that wasn’t a noise he made too often. Gamzee sucks hard on his clit to make him gasp again, and his thighs tense up, almost trying to keep him in place. Message received. He licks and sucks on his clit eagerly, and Kurloz moans loudly, shaking himself to pieces as he cums. Gamzee fucks him until he’s squirming and pushing away, too sensitive for him to play with his clit. His eyes are closed as he lays there, breathing hard as he comes down, and Gamzee wiggles his way in next to him. His eyes crack open and he smiles a little at him.

“Feelin’ good, brother?” He rolls his eyes, affectionately, and kisses him. “That’s a yes.”

_ “I need another shower.”  _ Kurloz signs, hands still a little slow. Gamzee huffs.

“I wanna lay with you…” He mumbles. Kurloz smiles at him all soft.

_ “Just for a bit. You can shower with me, okay?” _

“Okay.” He kisses him again, shifting so he’s hovering over him as he does so. Kurloz watches him curiously as Gamzee looks down at him. “I love you.”

_ “I love you too.” _

“Pretty ass motherfucker drivin’ me crazy.” Kurloz grins and swats him so he’d lay back down, pulling him back in for a short cuddle.

Kurloz would probably still work himself to death, but it was nice to know Gamzee could make him step back.

**Author's Note:**

> 😳😏🥵😍😜  
i continue to be bad at titling things, or taking anything seriously.


End file.
